


just punch the clock

by cherryvanilla



Series: Sweetheart in the Summer [4]
Category: Social Network (2010) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Cleaning, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: For years Jesse has tried to get Napoleon and Mr. Trunkles to start pulling their weight in terms of chores, but the inculcation of felines is not so easily achieved.(Written for The Prompt Network’s “housework” prompt)
Relationships: Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield
Series: Sweetheart in the Summer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088534
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Prompt Network





	just punch the clock

**Author's Note:**

> Title by arcade fire. Here’s a graphic: 
> 
> This is part of my Weekend AU verse and takes place six weeks after Apartment Story. But if you haven’t read that all you need to know is Jesse has cats, Andrew has allergies, they now live together.

Ever since moving out of his parents house, Jesse has never shared a place with somebody who wasn’t his cats. He prefers his own space and has always sacrificed saving money on rent to have it. Even his one long term relationship before Andrew had seen them maintaining their own apartments.

It’s been a bit of an adjustment, despite Jesse being over the moon that he’s finally living with Andrew. Jesse likes cleanliness, but he also is the stereotypical playwright. He has mountains of books stacked outside of already full multiple bookcases and random balled up pieces of paper thrown on the floor, seeing as he still uses his typewriter. 

So maybe his study is a bit... disorderly. 

For years Jesse has tried to get Napoleon and Mr. Trunkles to start pulling their weight in terms of chores, but the inculcation of felines is not so easily achieved. 

Seeing as the cats spend most of their time in this room — to save Andrew’s eyes and nose — it’s Jesse’s cleaning responsibility. Something he has already been slacking on in the six weeks they’ve lived together, given Andrew’s sudden harried appearance in the kitchen. 

“Jesse. I drugged myself up, held my breath and went into your den of iniquity, books and cat hair and I have one question: have you actually seen a duster? Are you aware of their existence?”

Jesse pretends to consider this. “My sister had a doll of the one from Beauty and the Beast, does that count?”

“Jesse!” Andrew almost laughs, but holds strong to his guns. It’s a bad sign that Jesse can no longer wear him down with wit. “Contrary to popular belief, dust on old books does not give them _charm_ , it just makes them look dirty.”

Jesse puts down his sandwich and walks over to Andrew, tugging on his jeans and pulling him closer. 

“No, nuh-uh, you are _not_ distracting me with sex again.” Andrew pulls back and points in the direction of the hall. “Go clean your room.”

Jesse’s lips part, but before he can say anything Andrew’s face morphs into abject horror. “Oh god, I’ve turned into my mum.” 

Jesse snickers. 

“And you! You’ve driven me to it. That’s it, we’re having a cleaning day. I’ll put on some music, you’ll tackle your study while I do the living room.”

“Can I request something other than Arcade Fire?”

“You may, but it will be denied.”

“What ever happened to democracy?”

Andrew hands him a feather duster that he seemingly pulled out of thin air. “Take care of the cobwebs and then we’ll discuss democracy.”

Andrew at least has the decency to kiss him before steering him the direction of the hallway.  
__________________

An hour later Jesse has: 

1\. Dusted  
2\. Cleaned up all the stray pieces of paper  
3\. Listened to Andrew sing Wake Up at the top of his lungs  
4\. Taken a break to make out with Andrew up against the back of the couch  
5\. Chased one escaped cat down the hallway  
6\. Listened to Andrew sing a song that sounded like Bruce Springsteen but was still in fact Arcade Fire at the top of his lungs  
7\. Tripped over the broom while bringing back the escapee

(Not necessarily in that order.) 

Andrew comes to inspect his handiwork from the doorway. 

“Oh my gosh, you have a _floor_.”

“You’re hilarious.”

They leave the room and Andrew takes the duster out of his hand, letting it drop to the floor while he kisses Jesse up against the door. 

Jesse’s hands fall to Andrew’s hips, pushing up on his toes for an even better angle. Andrew sighs against him, sliding his tongue inside Jesse’s mouth as his hand drops to his crotch, rubbing over his dick. 

Jesse breaks away from his mouth, panting. “If this is the reward for doing chores, you can retain your music dictatorship.”

Andrew’s smile forms against his throat, just as he unzips Jesse’s jeans and slides his hand inside. 

“Just wait until you see what the compensation is for scrubbing the bathtub.”  
______________________

End

**Author's Note:**

> [ AG’s AF Cleaning Playlist.](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/78frD7Zh03r4tADusVCwA9?si=doAbqL2XSbqbpmkSQ5N9nQ)


End file.
